


A Not so Bad Spiral

by Edited_Esquire



Category: Comics Industry RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Angst, Other, Weighted Blanket, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edited_Esquire/pseuds/Edited_Esquire
Summary: Grant gets stuck underneath their blanket.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Not so Bad Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly indulgent and I don't even know how to tag it-
> 
> If there's any content I do need to tag, please tell me!
> 
> (I might write more for this but don't hold me to it)

Grant feels heavy but they aren't. The blanket on  _ top  _ of them, however, is very heavy.  _ Cause' it's a weighted blanket _ . Gerard had got it for them.  _ Just  _ for them, not anybody else. Their own weighted blanket.  _ Theirs _

Grant pulls the blanket up further and smiles. Something dense clouds up their mind as the smell of their Alpha surrounds them, fills them.

They wish Gerard were really here, but Gerard had to stay a bit longer at work than expected. It isn't like Grant can't survive a few moments without him. Grant takes in a deep breath and pheromones inadvertently lace over their tongue.

Their mouth falls open slightly, and their nose scrunches up like a kitten. Gerard's scent, pressed into the blanket due to many hours of cuddling, burns through Grant's nostrils. 

This was supposed to be  _ relaxing _ , damn it. Grant lets out a small cry and turns onto their side, gripping part of the weighted blanket and bringing it up to their face. They smother their face against it, desperately wanting to feel comforted by its weight on their torso. 

They want to have their Alpha now, they  _ need him,  _ they need-

Their ears twitch as they register the front door opening and closing. Familiar footsteps and fresh scent.  _ Alpha!  _ Their mind crows happily. Grant forcibly stops themself from jumping out of bed. They aren't  _ needy,  _ they have the blanket already, that should be enough. They aren't a bother, they’re not! That's  _ probably  _ why they had decided on the weighted blankets in the first place.

They hear Gerard moving around the kitchen.

A whimper catches in their throat as their stubbornness fights with their desire. They pull the blanket over their head and relax somewhat now that they’re fully underneath its comfort.

They take another deep breath. On their exhale, something else takes over them entirely.

_ "Alpha!"  _ Grant rasps quietly, they feel their breath warming their face as the blanket traps it from escaping. Their legs kick helplessly underneath the weighted blanket. They feel tears well up in their eyes. Their legs frantically shift underneath the blanket, and their arms can't seem to pull it off their head. A different kind of denseness begins to cloud their mind, and Grant is helpless to stop it.

"Daddy!  _ Daddy! Ah!"  _ Grant cries out. their elbows struggle to push against their blankie. It's too  _ heavy  _ now, they’re too small to move it.

They can hear the bedroom door opening, and soon after they can feel the shift in the bed as weight is added onto it. Grant struggles harder, they’re  _ stuck- _

The blanket is pulled off of them and Grant suddenly feels cold. they squint, wiping tears out their eyes. They brighten when they see Daddy in work clothes and sitting on the bed, blanket in hand. But that's  _ their  _ blanket, not their daddy's! Daddy needs to give it back. Stealing is bad. 

Grant tells him this.

Daddy sighs and crawls up the bed, pulling them into his arms. He presses a sweet kiss to their temple and Grant giggles.

"It's one of those nights, huh baby?” Daddy asks kindly. 

The blanket is moved onto their legs and Grant gasps in delight. In a quick decision, they push their face into daddy's buttoned shirt and take in a sniff. Grant's nose immediately scrunches back up, irritated.

"You smell gross, Daddy. You need bath time."

Grant furrows their eyebrows and immediately regrets their comment.

"Not right now though!" Grant quickly adds. Gerard laughs.

"I love you too, sweetheart,"


End file.
